Emancypantki II/XXVII
Czego potrzeba do zerwania stosunków? Jak młode drzewo co roku wypuszcza gałązkę, która z biegiem lat staje się konarem i rodzi nowe gałązki, tak z młodej duszy co pewien czas wytryska nowa siła i staje się źródłem mnóstwa uczuć, uzdolnień i czynów. A jak na podciętym konarze usychają kwiaty i liście, tak w chorej duszy gorzknieją uczucia, słabnie energia i myśl rozwija się chaotycznie. Madzia doskonale pamiętała swój rozkwit duchowy; wywołał go pospolity wypadek: pieniężne kłopoty pani Latter. Do owej chwili świat przedstawiał się jej w sposób bardzo prosty. Niebo, niby tło Madonny Rafaela, było utkane ze skrzydeł i głów anielskich; na ziemi ludzie, jak na odpuście, tworzyli jeden tłum pogrążony w pracy i modlitwie. Że tam ktoś był lepiej czy gorzej odziany, że ktoś kogo mimo woli potrącił, że inny zapłakał - to drobiazg... Według ówczesnych przekonań Madzi były to tylko wypadki i pozory. W rzeczywistości - serca ludzkie przepełniała modlitwa i dobroć, a nad całym tłumem rozlewał się blask Boży czyniący podobnymi do siebie wszystkie pochylone głowy i zamyślone twarze. Wśród jednostajnej jasności osoba pani Latter stała się jakby nowym ogniskiem, z którego na duchowy widnokrąg Madzi padły dwa nie znane dotychczas promienie: purpurowy i czarny. Od tej pory w oczach Madzi ludzie zaczęli różnić się między sobą. Zrozpaczona pani Latter, wygnany przez uczennice Dębicki, stolarz, ubogi nauczyciel i jego rodzice, samobójca Cynadrowski, wszyscy cierpiący, stroskani i opuszczeni - przedstawiali się jej niby odsiani w purpurę. Zaś na Joasię i pannę Howard, które martwiły panią Latter, na pannę Eufemię, która unieszczęśliwiła Cynadrowskiego, na aptekarza i rejenta, którzy obgadywali Stellę - w oczach Madzi padał cień więcej albo mniej czarny. Niebo jednak, pełne głów i skrzydeł anielskich, a na ziemi tłum modlący się o zbawienie zostały na swoich miejscach. Tylko na tle złotej jasności, która oblewała ziemię, widać było tu i owdzie czerwoną plamkę cierpienia albo czarną - krzywdy. W owym okresie czasu mądrość Madzi i jej dążenia streszczały się w słowach: pomagać potrzebującym, nieść pociechę strapionym. Hasło to, raz posiane w sercu, rozrastało się stopniowo, ogarniając ludzkość, cały świat żyjący i martwy. Stosunki z Solskimi, mianowicie w początkach, wzmocniły ekstazę Madzi. Ada była dla niej tęskniącym aniołem, a pan Stefan geniuszem dobrego, który dlatego jeszcze nie uszczęśliwił wszystkich cierpiących i nie pożenił wszystkich zakochanych, że - cukrownia nie była wykończoną. Z chwilą jednak odlania pierwszej głowy cukru w jego fabryce, na ziemi powinna obeschnąć ostatnia łza. Z biegiem czasu wiara Madzi w potęgę i poświęcenie Solskich dla ludzkości poczęła słabnąć. Ale obraz świata odbity w jej duszy w ogólnych zarysach pozostał ten sam: w górze chóry aniołów, na dole rozmodlony tłum; tu i owdzie cierpiący albo mniej dobry człowiek, zesłani po to, ażeby ludzie mieli kogo pocieszać i komu przebaczać. Ten rozwój duszy pełnej litości i marzeń przerwano w sposób tak brutalny, że porównać by go można z morderstwem. Z Madzią stało się jak z podróżnym, który pogrążony w myślach, czuje nagle cios topora, a po nim drugi. Gdy zaś potknął się zbroczony krwią, na biedną głowę spadają mu nowe ciosy. Pewnego wieczora na raucie u Arnoldów przyszła panu Kazimierzowi fantazja wyłożyć Madzi jego własny system filozoficzny, który nie był ani własnym, ani systemem. Wykład był tak zwięzły i jasny, wiara Madzi w geniusz pana Kazimierza tak wielka, że pod tym rozmachem jej idealny obraz świata popękał jak lód w chwili puszczenia rzeki. Nim zaś Madzia miała czas oprzytomnieć, spadł na nią drugi cios: mistyfikacja pani Arnoldowej z rysunkiem niby wykonanym przez duchy. I otóż w ciągu jednej godziny w tym samym salonie zaszły dwa wypadki wprost przeciwne. Ada Solska, sceptyczna uczennica Haeckla, uwierzyła w duchy rysujące, a pełna naiwnej wiary Madzia - przestała wierzyć nawet we własną duszę. Jej niebo zapełnione główkami i skrzydełkami aniołów w jednej chwili znikło jak teatralna dekoracja, odsłaniając pustynię okropniejszą aniżeli sam grób. Jasność padająca z góry na ziemię zgasła i świat okrył się kirem, na tle którego tym jaskrawiej płonęły ognie ludzkich cierpień. Od tej chwili dusza Madzi była jak zmiażdżone zwierciadło; wszystko odbijało się w kształtach potwornych mnożąc się i potęgując za każdym nowym wstrząśnięciem. Już w oczach Madzi Ada z anioła smutku stała się wielką damą znudzoną, która dziś bawi się duchami, wczoraj stowarzyszeniem kobiet, a onegdaj nią samą... Już pan Stefan z dobrego geniusza przerobił się w kapryśnego magnata, który nie tylko nie myśli zapełniać swojej fabryki niedołęgami, ale nawet - tolerować poglądów niezgodnych z jego chwilowym usposobieniem. Świat ducha zgasł dla Madzi, gorzej, bo rozpłynął się w nicość. Została ziemia kirem okryta, a na niej tłum ludzi cierpiących nie wiadomo za co. A ponieważ człowiek musi mieć jakiś cel, musi na czymś zahaczyć swoją uwagę, więc Madzia z energią rozpaczy poczęła zastanawiać się nad modnym hasłem: pracy dla przyszłych pokoleń. "Nam jest źle, więc niech przynajmniej im będzie dobrze myślała. - My albo nie mamy środków do nasycenia się życiem, albo trujemy się widziadłami przesądów; niech więc choć oni znajdą środki, których nam brakuje, i niech nie spotykają się z przesądami." Ale dziwnym zbiegiem wydarzeń, zanim idea ta mogła dojrzeć w duszy Madzi, już obalił ją mimo woli Dębicki fantastyczną opowieścią o potopie. I znowu stanęło przed nią pytanie: co warta ludzkość razem ze swą kruchą podstawą? Nie jestże ona leśnym mrowiskiem, które może rozbić przebiegające zwierzę albo spróchniała gałąź? W tej chwili z dawnych ideałów Madzia już nie posiadała żadnego: ani nieba, ani ziemi, ani wiary w bohaterów, ani modlitwy. Duszę jej rozbito, poszarpano i trzeba było długiego czasu, nim się to wszystko zabliźni. Tymczasem w Madzi potęgowało się rozdrażnienie i zaczął kiełkować egoizm cierpiących, których nic nie obchodzi prócz własnego cierpienia. Patrząc na nią w tym nastroju Ada Solska była pewna, że Madzia kocha się w Stefanie i - gniew ją chwytał na brata. Patrząc na Madzię Helena Norska posądzała ją o miłość dla pana Kazimierza, uśmiechała się i mówiła w duchu: "Cóż to za głupie stworzenie!..." Żadnej z tych pań nie przyszło na myśl, że nieszczęśliwa miłość nie posiada wyłącznego przywileju do szarpania serc ludzkich i że w człowieku może wybuchnąć niszcząca burza z powodów nie erotycznych, ale raczej metafizycznych... Madzi potrzebny był odpoczynek, odpoczynek za wszelką cenę, odpoczynek w jakimś odludnym kącie, gdzie nie widywałaby panny Malinowskiej ani profesorów. Odpoczynek w takiej pustyni, gdzie nie mogłaby spotkać Mani Lewińskiej, która dziękując upadła jej do nóg; gdzie nie potrzebowałaby po kilka razy na dzień widywać sztywnej i zimnej pani Gabrieli, niespokojnych spojrzeń Ady, nade wszystko zaś - pana Stefana. Madzia czuła, że człowiek ten jest rozdrażniony, lecz wobec niej usiłuje nad sobą panować, i z największą trwogą domyślała się, że ona jest przyczyną tego stanu. Ona, ale dlaczego?... Więc plotki i tutaj sięgały!... "Ach, gdyby już nadeszły wakacje!..." - mówiła Madzia. Widok Solskiego stawał się dla niej nieznośnym. Zaczęła bać się go jak chory człowiek śmierci. Chwilami zdawało się jej, że gdyby zostawiono ją z nim w pokoju sam na sam, wyskoczyłaby oknem. Parę tygodni ciszy i samotności przywróciłoby równowagę w jej duszy. Ale ciszy nie było i być nie mogło. Nikt bowiem nie domyślał się nastroju Madzi, ona nie miała się przed kim zwierzyć, a fala życia toczyła się naprzód ze wszystkimi drobnymi niespodziankami i powikłaniami. Człowiek zdrowy i zadowolony nawet nie spostrzega tych codziennych wirów, wobec których rozstrojeni tracą głowę, a nieszczęśliwi toną. Pewnej niedzieli w połowie czerwca do pokoju Madzi przyszła Ada, a wkrótce po niej Solski. Witając się z nim Madzia spuściła oczy i zbladła; pan Stefan uważnie przypatrzył się jej i rzekł serdecznym tonem: - Niedobrze pani wygląda, panno Magdaleno... - Jestem trochę zmęczona. - Więc niech pani rzuci pensję!... - wybuchnął Solski. Ale opanowawszy się dodał: - Wreszcie... może być, że pani jest zmęczona, ale czasem wydaje mi się, że obok zmęczenia dostrzegam w pani coś innego... Aż boję się pomyśleć, że pani jest źle z nami... W głosie jego był tak wielki żal, że w Madzi drgnęło serce. - Gdzież mogłoby mi być lepiej?... - szepnęła rumieniąc się. - Więc może pani czuje się niezdrową? - nalegał Solski. Nie godzi się kryć przed nami, panno Magdaleno... Co powiedzieliby rodzice pani dowiedziawszy się, że nie umieliśmy ustrzec cię... Co wreszcie ja sam byłbym wart - znowu wybuchnął - gdyby w naszym domu taki ukochany gość... cierpiał bez pomocy... Jeżeli pani pozwoli, Ada dziś jeszcze poprosi Chałubińskiego... Madzia podniosła na niego zdziwione oczy. Szorstki, ale namiętny ton Solskiego zrobił na niej wrażenie. Zdawało się, że zaczyna opuszczać ją nieufność... Nagle w przedpokoju zadzwoniono. Solski puścił rękę Madzi. Po chwili wszedł lokaj i podał Madzi bilet mówiąc: - Ten pan prosi... czy może się widzieć... Madzia spojrzawszy na bilet zmieszała się tak, że oboje Solscy zdziwili się. Następnie podała pannie Solskiej kartkę, na której olbrzymimi literami było napisane: Miętlewicz. - Któż to? - spytała Ada. - Mój... to jest znajomy moich rodziców z Iksinowa... - Wypada go przyjąć - rzekła Ada. - Gdybyśmy przeszkadzali... - wtrącił Solski gotując się do wyjścia i z ciekawą niespokojnością patrząc na Madzię. W jego zgorzkniałym sercu zbudziło się podejrzenie. - W czym państwo możecie mi przeszkadzać? - odpowiedziała Madzia. - Ale z góry przepraszam, jeżeli mój znajomy nie zrobi przyjemnego wrażenia. Jest to człowiek dobry, tylko... trochę znać na nim prowincję. Na znak Ady lokaj wyszedł, a po chwili ukazał się pan Miętlewicz. Był tak samo, jak niegdyś, krótko ostrzyżony, miał sterczące wąsiki, piękny garnitur wizytowy i zamaszyste ruchy. - Całuję rączki pani dobrodziejce!... - nawołał od progu, szastając się. - Uściśnienia od rodziców, ukłony od całego Iksinowa... Pani doktorowa dobrodziejka miała zamiar przysłać kopę szparagów... - Pan Miętlewicz - rzekła Madzia prezentując nowo przybyłego. - Solski - rzekł pan Stefan i podał mu rękę. Zrozumiał przyczynę zmieszania Madzi, tym bardziej że gość usłyszawszy jego nazwisko zesztywniał i stracił zdolność mówienia. - Jakże się pan miewa? - spytała Madzia ściskając Miętlewicza za rękę. - Cóż nowego w Iksinowie? Miętlewicz rzucił się na wskazane krzesło i kilka razy głęboko odetchnął. Potem ze spotęgowaną energią zaczął mówić jednym tchem: - Ha, cóż?...Czcigodni państwo doktorostwo oboje zdrowi, proboszcz i major także... Pan Zdzisław przysłał szanownym rodzicom dwa tysiące rubli... - Doprawdy?... - spytała uradowana Madzia. - Słowo honoru! - prawił Miętlewicz. - Pan Zdzisław ma doskonałą posadę pod Moskwą: dziesięć tysięcy rubli rocznie... Był trochę niezdrów, ale to już minęło... - Wiem, pisał do mnie. A jakże panu idą interesa? - Wcale nieźle. Jestem narzeczonym panny Eufemii... - Eufemii?... powtórzyła Madzia... - Tak. Nawet przyjechaliśmy tu we troje: pani sędzina dobrodziejka, moja narzeczona i ja... - Czy tak?... - Robimy wyprawę. Moje panie miały zamiar złożyć dziś wizytę szanownej pani, ale że właśnie musimy być wszyscy na obiedzie u państwa Korkowiczów... - Korkowiczów?... - Tak - prawił Miętlewicz - bo to ja zorganizowałem panu Korkowiczowi sprzedaż jego piwa na całej naszej kolei, zatem... - Ach, tak... A cóż więcej w Iksinowie? - Wszystko stare, proszę pani dobrodziejki. Panna Cecylia w lipcu ma przejeżdżać do Jazłowca... - Niech pan będzie łaskaw przypomnieć jej, że obiecała zatrzymać się u nas - wtrąciła Ada. - Z całą przyjemnością - odparł Miętlewicz kłaniając się. Cóż by tu więcej powiedzieć państwu?... Aha!... Stary Cynadrowski umarł... - Umarł?... - powtórzyła Madzia tak szczególnym tonem, że Solski znowu zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę. - Umarł podobno i ten aktor Sataniello - ciągnął Miętlewicz. - Zaś pan Krukowski - dodał patrząc na Madzię z figlarnym uśmiechem - mieszka z siostrą w Wiedniu i podobno pisuje do tutejszych gazet na pociechę... - Mówi pan o panu Ludwiku Krukowskim? - rzekł nagle Solski. - Tak jest - odparł zrywając się z krzesła Miętlewicz. Miałem zaszczyt być znajomym szanownego pana Ludwika i pochlebiam sobie... - A rodzice spodziewają się mnie na wakacje?... - spytała Madzia z rosnącym zakłopotaniem. - Wcale nie!... - odpowiedział pan Miętlewicz z jeszcze milszym uśmiechem i miną, która wprost przeraziła Madzię, tym bardziej że Solski wciąż przypatrywał się jej z uwagą. Miętlewicz, któremu Madzia już nie zadawała pytań, ośmielony zachowaniem się Solskich, zaczął opowiadać o swym szczęściu. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zakochał się na śmierć i życie w pannie Eufemii i przekonał się, że ona od dawna go kochała. W końcu zrobił wzmiankę, że interes z Korkowiczem przyniesie mu kilkaset rubli rocznie, że pani Korkowiczowa jest damą prawie tak dystyngowaną jak jego przyszła teściowa, pani sędzina, a nareszcie pożegnał naprzód Solskiego, potem Madzię, a potem Adę obiecując, że jego panie nie omieszkają złożyć jutro swego uszanowania. Gdy gość wyszedł wśród zamaszystych i niskich ukłonów, Solski nagle zapytał Madzię: - Pani znała Ludwika Krukowskiego?... Jest to trochę nasz kuzyn. Nie widziałem go od kilku lat, tylko... słyszałem o jakiejś jego miłosnej tragedii, gdzieś na prowincji... może nawet w Iksinowie?... Madzia patrzyła na niego jak zahipnotyzowana. W jej umyśle mieszały się wspomnienia panny Eufemii, śmierci Cynadrowskiego, oświadczyn pana Ludwika z dzisiejszą wizytą Miętlewicza i jej obecnym rozdrażnieniem... - Pani znała Krukowskiego?... - nalegał Solski. - Znałam go bardzo krótko - odparła Madzia. - Cóż to za dramat zdarzył mu się... zapewne w Iksinowie? - pytał Solski nie spuszczając oka z Madzi. - Jakieś... nieporozumienia... - cicho odparła Madzia wstydząc się za pannę Eufemię. - Jakież on na pani zrobił wrażenie? - Mnie się zdaje, że jest to dobry człowiek... szlachetny... Wiesz, Adziuś - zwróciła się do panny Solskiej - to właśnie od siostry pana Ludwika mam tę branzoletę z szafirem... Dała mi ją w dzień wyjazdu, ale gdzie ja się w nią ubiorę!... Dotychczas rozdrażniony Solski nagle ochłonął. Jeżeli jego kuzyn miał jakiś miłosny dramat w Iksinowie, to nie z Madzią. Inaczej siostra pana Krukowskiego (którą znał jako osobę surową) nie ofiarowałaby Madzi prezentu. Odzyskał dobry humor i zaczął żartować, że Madzia skazana jest na spędzenie z nimi całego lata, ponieważ rodzice wyrzekli się jej na wakacje. Żegnając się zaś z paniami dodał (za co siostra zgromiła go wzrokiem), że pojedzie do Iksinowa i taką zrobi intrygę, iż rodzice wyrzekną się Madzi na zawsze. - O, to się panu nie uda - odparła Madzia również nieco weselsza. - Zobaczymy!... - rzekł Solski całując ją w rękę. - Mój Stefku - przerwała żywo Ada - idź już do siebie i... myśl o załatwieniu spraw bieżących - dodała z naciskiem Solski wróciwszy do siebie schwycił się oburącz za włosy. "Ależ ja szaleję!... - myślał. - Jeżeli kogo, to chyba jej nie powinien bym podejrzewać... Nie, to musi się skończyć!... Nasi krewni albo będą mieli mnie z nią, albo wcale nie będą mnie mieli..." Podobne myśli nasunęły się i pannie Solskiej, gdyż po wyjściu brata rzekła: - Albo mnie psuje się coś w głowie, albo nasz dom składa się z samych bzików... Potem schwyciwszy Madzię za szyję zaczęła ją całować i szeptać z niezwykłą czułością: - Madziuś, ja widzę, że ciebie coś trapi... Otóż, jako doświadczeńsza, mówię ci, że... nie trzeba nigdy upadać na duchu... Nieraz człowiek sądzi, że jest w położeniu bez wyjścia, a tymczasem po kilku dniach rzecz wyjaśnia się i przybiera jak najlepszy obrót... Madzia patrzyła na nią zdziwiona. Ale panna Solska, zamiast wytłomaczyć zagadkowe słowa, prędko wyszła unikając jej spojrzeń. "Czego oni chcą?... Co oni ze mną robią?..." - pomyślała Madzia. Znowu ogarnął ją niepokój i nieprzeparta chęć opuszczenia domu Solskich. Przy obiedzie nie było ani pana Stefana, ani ciotki Gabrieli, tylko Madzia z Adą. Obie panny rozmawiały monosylabami, a służba odnosiła ze stołu nietknięte półmiski. Po kawie Ada znowu uściskała Madzię z jakąś gorączkową tkliwością i poszła na górę do ciotki Gabrieli. Spędziła z nią sam na sam godzinę, w ciągu której do uszu zawsze czujnej Edyty dochodził podniesiony głos jednej lub drugiej damy. Potem ciotka i siostrzenica rozpłakały się. Potem pani Gabriela kazawszy zapuścić rolety położyła się na szezlongu i opryskliwym tonem powiedziała Edycie, że chce być samą; Ada zaś z zaczerwienionymi oczyma, ale uśmiechnięta, wyjechała do miasta. Był to sądny dzień w pałacu. Służba szeptała kryjąc się po kątach. Rozdrażniona Madzia dla uspokojenia się zaczęła przeglądać stare kajety uczennic i poprawiać już poprawione ćwiczenia. Około siódmej w przedpokoju odezwał się niecierpliwy dzwonek elektryczny, potem szelest, rozmowa i - wbiegła panna Eufemia w jedwabnej sukni z długim ogonem. Była obwieszona mnóstwem branzolet i łańcuszków, z których przynajmniej połowa robiła wrażenie talmigoldu. Zdawało się Madzi, że panna Eufemia wypiękniała a przynajmniej utyła i urosła; tylko w kątach oczu ukazały się zmarszczki, ale bardzo delikatne. - Jak się masz, najdroższa Madziu!... - zawołała panna podsędkówna tonem, który nieco przypominał jej matkę. Kilka razy ucałowała Madzię z wielką czułością i upadłszy na kanapkę zaczęła mówić: - Cóż to, nie ma pana Solskiego... (tu obejrzała się po pokoju i rzuciła okiem na drzwi sąsiednie). Podobno ma być fatalnie brzydki, ale to nic nie szkodzi... Wyobraź sobie, zostawiłam mamę u pani Korkowiczowej (bardzo się te panie pokochały), a sama przyfrunęłam do ciebie na skrzydłach niecierpliwości... Wiesz, wychodzę za Miętlewicza... Nieszczególna partia, ale dobry chłopak i tak mnie kocha, że beze mnie żyć nie może. Ach, ci mężczyźni! formalnie tracą głowy wobec nas... Wyobraź sobie, że i u państwa Korkowiczów trafiliśmy na sercową epidemię... Ten młody pan Korkowicz, jakże mu tam?... - Bronisław - wtrąciła Madzia. - Tak, Bronisław, powiedział, że się zastrzeli, jeżeli ojciec nie oświadczy się w jego imieniu o rękę jakiejś panny... - Czy nie Heleny? - spytała Madzia. - Tak, tak właśnie. Pani Korkowiczowa jest zrozpaczona i nawet z tego powodu ma do ciebie pretensję... - O co? - Czy ja wiem?... - odparła panna Eufemia. - Tłomaczyła to obszernie mamie, ale Miętlewicz trzyma mię w takim oblężeniu, że nie mogę brać udziału w rozmowie. Ale... ale, moja Madziu, mam do ciebie prośbę... - Słucham cię. - Moja złota, może wyrobiłabyś Miętlewiczowi jaką dobrą posadę w cukrowni. Bo on wprawdzie ma dochody, ale ani wielkie, ani zbyt pewne... A nade wszystko musielibyśmy mieszkać tak daleko od Warszawy, no... i od was. - Jakimże ja sposobem mogę wyrobić posadę panu Miętlewiczowi?... - spytała trochę niecierpliwie Madzia. Panna Eufemia spojrzała na nią obrażona. - Przecież wyjednałaś miejsce Fajkowskiemu... Cecylii i jeszcze tam komuś... - Przypadkiem - rzekła Madzia. - Aaa... wiesz - odparła z godnością panna Eufemia - nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że mi odmówisz tej drobnostki... Byłybyśmy razem... No, ale widać nie życzysz sobie utrzymywać z nami stosunków dawnej przyjaźni... Szczęście ludzi zmienia... Zresztą nie mówmy o tym... Ja też mam dumę i wolałabym umrzeć aniżeli narzucać się... Madzia przygryzła usta; gadanina panny Eufemii sprawiała jej nieledwie ból fizyczny. Panna Eufemia także spostrzegła, że nie robi przyjemności swoją osobą, więc posiedziawszy kilka minut, ze źle ukrywanym gniewem pożegnała Madzię. - Boże, wyrwij mnie stąd... - szepnęła Madzia po jej odejściu. Zdawało jej się, że z odmętu wielkich zwątpień zaczyna spadać w błotnisty wir intryg i zawiści. "Już i do Iksinowa doszły plotki, że jestem narzeczoną Solskiego - myślała z rozpaczą Madzia. - Trzeba stąd uciekać... uciekać jak najprędzej..." Gdy jednak przypomniała sobie, że o tym postanowieniu musi rozmówić się z Adą i objaśnić przyczyny, dla których opuszcza ich dom - znowu straciła odwagę. Siły jej już wyczerpały się i była jak listek na wodzie, który płynie tam, gdzie niosą go fale. Na drugi dzień Madzia od rana nie widziała Ady; gdy zaś około pierwszej wróciła z pensji, pokojówka przyniosła jej od pani Gabrieli list zapraszający na chwilkę rozmowy. Madzię oblały ognie, a potem chłód. Koniecznie zdawało jej się, że ta rozmowa dotyczyć będzie plotek, jakie krążą o niej i o panu Solskim, i że dziś - skończy się wszystko. Poszła na górę ze ściśniętym sercem, ale zdecydowana. Zastała ciotkę Gabrielę w towarzystwie tej samej wiekowej pani, która w czasie świąt wielkanocnych zrobiła jej słodkokwaśną wymówkę o to, że Ada nie chciała należeć do kwesty. Staruszka była w czarnej wełnianej sukni; przywitała Madzię z wielką powagą. Za to ciotka Gabriela, nie wiadomo z jakiej racji, pocałowała Madzię w czoło ustami zimnymi jak marmur. Kiedy Madzia usiadła naprzeciw obu pań, jak oskarżony naprzeciw sędziów, ciotka Gabriela zaczęła: - Chciałyśmy... - To jest, ja prosiłam... - przerwała staruszka. - Tak - poprawiła się pani Gabriela - hrabina chciała pomówić z panią o pewnej drażliwej kwestii... Madzi zaćmiło się w oczach, ale wnet odzyskała przytomność. Staruszka utkwiła w niej okrągłe oczy i skubiąc czarną suknię mówiła powoli: - Pani zna pannę Helenę... Helenę... - Norską... - podpowiedziała ciotka Gabriela. - Tak, Norską - ciągnęła staruszka. - Zna pani jej stosunek do naszego Stefana?... - Tak... - szepnęła Madzia. - I zapewne słyszała pani, że rodzina Stefana, a właściwie ja, nie życzymy sobie, ażeby Solski żenił się... z panną Norską... Madzia milczała. - Otóż, droga pani - mówiła staruszka nieco łagodniejszym tonem - czuję potrzebę usprawiedliwić się przed panią, dlaczego byłam przeciwna wprowadzeniu do naszej rodziny panny Norskiej... - Czy pani życzy sobie, ażebym jej to powtórzyła?... -. spytała zaniepokojona Madzia nie rozumiejąc powodu osobliwych zwierzeń. - Nic mi nie zależy... Znam tę panienkę tylko z fotografii, no... i z reputacji - odparła staruszka. - Chcę się tylko przed panią usprawiedliwić... - Ażebyś, drogie dziecko, nie miała fałszywego wyobrażenia o naszych stosunkach rodzinnych - wtrąciła ciotka Gabriela. Jakaś błyskawica rozświetliła umysł Madzi i przez chwilę zdawało się jej, że te kobiety nie mają względem niej nieprzyjaznych zamiarów. Objawienie to jednak minęło szybko, pogrążając Madzię w pomroce jeszcze głębszej. Nic nie rozumiała... nic - czego od niej chcą obie damy. Owszem, zaczęła lękać się, że z powodu owych plotek wyrządzą jej jakąś obelgę. - Pozwoli pani - mówiła staruszka, a sinawe usta niekiedy drgały jej i palce coraz szybciej skubały wełnianą suknię. Pozwoli pani, że będę zupełnie szczerą... Szczerość, moim zdaniem, winna być podstawą ludzkich stosunków... - Proszę panią hrabinę - odparła Madzia, śmiało patrząc w okrągłe oczy, które mroziły jej serce. - Stefan - ciągnęła dama - jest dobrą partią. Nawet gdyby nie miał tego nazwiska i majątku, jaki posiada, jeszcze byłby mile widziany w naszym towarzystwie i mógłby tu znaleźć żonę. Bo i my także znamy się na zaletach rozumu i serca, których nieszczęściem jest zbyt mało... Otóż, panno Magdaleno, jeżeli Stefan zasługiwałby na nasz szacunek nawet będąc biednym i nieznanym, jeżeli nawet w tym wypadku miałby prawo znaleźć żonę w sferze właściwej; to chyba nie zdziwisz się, panno Magdaleno, że dla takiego, jakim jest dziś, chcielibyśmy znaleźć żonę niepowszednią... - Majątek nic nie znaczy - wtrąciła pani Gabriela. - Nie mów tak, Gabrielo, nie trzeba nikogo w błąd wprowadzać, nawet przez grzeczność – odparła staruszka. - Majątek, nazwisko i stosunki znaczą bardzo wiele. Jeżeli więc wybrana przez Solskiego kobieta nie posiada tych warunków bytu, musi je wynagrodzić zaletami osobistymi: rozumem, sercem, a nade wszystko - miłością i poświęceniem... - Toteż, która je posiada... - odezwała się pani Gabriela. - Ale panna Norska nie posiadała ich. O ile wiem, jest to egoistka, która chce zrobić karierę za pomocą piękności i kokieterii... Sama przecież mówiłaś mi, że nawet już zaręczywszy się ze Stefanem przyjmowała hołdy innych mężczyzn, co w ogóle jest nieprzyzwoite, a w tym wypadku było niegodziwe. - Och!... - westchnęła pani Gabriela. - Więc kończę - mówiła staruszka, wciąż patrząc na Magdalenę, a sine usta drgały jej coraz częściej. - Byłam przeciwną tej... pannie Helenie nie tylko dlatego, że nie miała majątku ani nazwiska, ale dlatego, że - nie kochała Stefana, lecz siebie. Żona Stefana, pojęta przez niego w tych warunkach, zawdzięczałaby mu wszystko, więc i wszystko powinna mu poświęcić... Wszystko - nie wyłączając własnej rodziny... Tylko taką kobietę moglibyśmy przyjąć... - No, to byłoby zbyt surowe żądanie - zaprotestowała pani Gabriela. - Stefan nie stawiałby takiego... - Ale my możemy - odparła energicznie staruszka. - Mielibyśmy prawo przyjmować u siebie panią Helenę Solską, a nie przyjmować jej brata, ojczyma i matki, gdyby żyła... Madzia nie zdawała sobie sprawy, w jakim celu mówią to do niej. Przeczuwała czy podejrzewała osobistą zniewagę i w jej gołębim sercu zakipiał gniew. - Czy więc uznaje pani moje powody, dla których... - spytała staruszka. - Uznaję, pani!... - przerwała Madzia. - Był czas, że radziłam Helence, ażeby wyszła za pana Solskiego... Zdawało mi się, że oboje znajdą w tym szczęście... Ale gdybym dziś miała prawo mówić z nią o tej kwestii, powiedziałabym: słuchaj, Heleno, dla ubogiej panny lepszą jest śmierć aniżeli świetne małżeństwo... Bo najgorszego człowieka, kiedy leży w trumnie, otacza szacunek... a tu... spotka cię tylko pogarda... Madzia wstała z krzesła i ukłoniła się obu paniom. Staruszka spojrzała na nią z niepokojem, a ciotka Gabriela zawołała: - Nie zrozumiała nas pani, panno Magdaleno... Moja kuzynka nie... - Owszem - odparła Madzia i wyszła z pokoju. Kiedy wzburzona znalazła się w swoich gabinecie, wybiegła do niej Ada mówiąc z uśmiechem: - Cóż, poznałaś bliżej naszą cioteczną babcię?... Prawda; jaki to oryginalny zabytek!... Ale... co tobie, Madziuś?... Madzia schwyciła ją za ręce i ściskając konwulsyjnie, rzekła: - Daj mi słowo, że nie rozgniewasz się. Daj słowo, to cię o coś poproszę... - Ależ daję ci słowo, że wszystko zrobię, co zechcesz - odparła zdziwiona panna Solska. - Adziuś... ja wyprowadzę się stąd... - szepnęła Madzia. Słowa te w pierwszej chwili nie zrobiły wrażenia na Adzie. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami i pociągnąwszy Magdalenę do kanapki, na której usiadły, zapytała spokojnie: - Co to znaczy?... Bo nie przypuszczam, ażeby kto obraził cię w naszym domu. - Nikt mnie nie obraził - mówiła gorączkowo Madzia - ale ja muszę... muszę stąd wyjść... Już dawno chciałam ci to powiedzieć, lecz brakło mi odwagi... Dziś jednak czuję, że dłużej... - Ależ, co to jest?... Ja ciebie nie rozumiem i... prawie nie poznaję... - odparła Ada, z niepokojem przypatrując się Madzi. - Czy myślisz, że ja sama siebie poznaję?... Coś się ze mną stało... Wszystko w mojej duszy połamane, poprzestawiane, zniszczone... Doprawdy, że nieraz budzę się w nocy i pytam: czy to ja jestem?... - Więc jesteś rozdrażniona albo chora... Ale cóżeśmy temu winni? - Wy - nic... Byliście dla mnie dobrzy jak nikt na świecie mówiła Madzia klękając i opierając się na kolanach Ady... Ale ty nie wiesz, ile ja tu przeżyłam, ile tu strasznych wspomnień zostało. Kiedy jestem w mieście, jestem spokojna... kiedy wrócę tu, zdaje mi się, że w każdym pokoju, w każdym zakątku widzę moje myśli, które mnie ranią jak sztylety... Więc pozwól mi stąd odejść, Adziuś... - szepnęła ze łzami. Pomyśl, że błaga cię człowiek rozciągnięty na łożu ognistym... Panna Solska wstrząsnęła się. - Pozwól przynajmniej, ażebym cię odwiozła do rodziców rzekła. - Po co? Mam tu robotę, której nie mogę porzucać... Zresztą, czy wzięłaś mnie od rodziców?... Przyszłam do was z miasta i powrócę do miasta. Ada zamyśliła się. - Nie rozumiem... nic nie rozumiem!... - mówiła. - Wskażże mi jakiś rozsądny powód twojej ucieczki... - Czy ja wiem? - odparła Madzia. - Zapytaj leśnego zwierzęcia: dlaczego ucieka z parku, albo sosnę, dlaczego usycha w oranżerii? Nie jestem w swoim otoczeniu, więc boli mnie każdy drobiazg... każda plotka... - Ach, plotka!... - przerwała Ada. - Moja droga, nie mamy prawa więzić cię, ale... musisz chyba pogadać jeszcze ze Stefanem... Madzia zakryła twarz rękoma. - Nie masz pojęcia, jakbym chciała uniknąć tej rozmowy... Ale wiem, że tak być musi... Panna Solska patrząc na Madzię pokiwała głową. - Zaraz ci go tutaj przyszlę - rzekła wychodząc. Była jednak spokojniejsza. W kilka minut ukazał się pan Stefan. Usiadł obok Madzi, która płakała, i zapytał łagodnym tonem: - Gdzież pani chce zamieszkać? - U panny Malinowskiej albo u której z pań należących do naszego stowarzyszenia - odparła Madzia obcierając oczy. - W tym tygodniu - mówił zniżonym głosem Solski - pojadę do rodziców pani prosić o jej rękę: Madzi oczy obeschły. Przytuliła się do kanapki i zawołała drżąc: - O... niech pan tego nie robi!... na miłość boską... Solski zaczął wpatrywać się w nią. - Chcę prosić o rękę pani - powtórzył. - To być nie może!... - odparła z przestrachem. - Nie chce pani zostać moją żoną?... Wiem, że jestem brzydki, mam wiele wad... - Jest pan najszlachetniejszy człowiek, jakiego znam - przerwała Madzia. - Tyle mi pan zrobił dobrego... tylem panu winna... - Ale żoną moją... - Nigdy!... - zawołała Madzia z wybuchem rozpaczliwej energii. - Więc chyba kocha pani innego? - spytał Solski ani na chwilę nie podnosząc głosu. Madzia oddychała prędko, szarpała chustkę w rękach, wreszcie rzuciwszy ją na kanapkę odparła: - Tak. Solski podniósł się. - W takim razie - rzekł zawsze tym samym tonem - przepraszam... Nigdy nie śmiałbym wdzierać się w cudze prawa... Ukłonił się i wyszedł spokojnie, równym krokiem, tylko pociemniały mu oczy i pobladły usta. Gdy stanął w swoim gabinecie, wybiegł naprzeciw niego Cezar; podskoczył i oparł mu potężne łapy na piersiach. Solski usunął się i kopnął psa. - Won!... Cezarowi zaiskrzyły się oczy, błysnęły zęby i groźnie warknął na pana. Solski stracił władzę nad sobą: porwał z biurka stalowy metr i z całej siły uderzył psa w głowę. Cezar upadł na dywan. Dreszcze wstrząsnęły ogromnym jego ciałem, z nozdrzy popłynęło nieco krwi. Skurczył łapy, wyprostował się i skonał. Solski zadzwonił. We drzwiach ukazał się dyżurny lokaj i na widok leżącego psa osłupiał. - Co się stało, jaśnie panie?... - wyjąknął. - Wynieś go stąd!... Blady ze strachu służący ujął za przednie nogi jeszcze ciepłego trupa i wyciągnął na schody, a potem na dół. W parę minut weszła do brata Ada. - Już rozumiem wszystko!... - rzekła zirytowana. - Wracam od ciotki Gabrieli, gdzie dowiedziałam się, że hrabina wyłożyła Madzi traktat o obowiązkach młodej panienki, która wychodzi za Solskiego... No, i mówi ciotka, że było to za jaskrawe... Cóż, widziałeś się z Madzią?... Solski trzymając ręce w kieszeniach patrzył w okno. Na pytanie zaś siostry odparł po chwili. - Już widziałem się i... dostałem kosza... - Ty? - Ja. Od panny Brzeskiej - dodał ciszej. - To jakieś nieporozumienie... - Wszystko jest jasne - odparł. - Ona kocha innego... - Kogo? - Nie namyślaj się, a zgadniesz.. Panna Solska zatchnęła się i spuściła oczy... - Cóż to jest?... - spytała zmienionym głosem, spostrzegłszy krew na dywanie. - Zabiłem Cezara. - Ty zabiłeś?... - krzyknęła Ada. - Szczeknął na mnie. - Zabiłeś... za to, że szczeknął?... - powtórzyła Ada, z wolna zbliżając się do brata. Na chwilę skrzyżowały się ich spojrzenia. W oczach Solskiego tliła się jeszcze nieukojona wściekłość; w oczach Ady zapaliło się coś jak bunt. Pan Stefan odwrócił głowę i znowu patrzył w okno. - Wyjeżdżam dziś na wieś - rzekł. - Może i ty chcesz?... - Nie - odparła krótko i opuściła gabinet. Kiedy panna Solska wróciła do Madzi, zastała ją skuloną na kanapie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie pożegnał ją pan Stefan. Była bardzo blada, a z oczu wyglądał żal i trwoga. - Puścisz mnie, Adziuś?... - szepnęła Madzia, błagalnie patrząc na przybyłą. - Nie mam prawa sprzeciwiać się - odparła Ada. - Ale przynajmniej zostań u nas, dopóki nie znajdziesz mieszkania. - Dziś znajdę... jest dopiero trzecia... - Rób, jak chcesz - rzekła panna Solska nie podnosząc oczu. Madzia rzuciła się przed nią na kolana i całując jej ręce szeptała: - Gniewasz się?... pogardzasz mną?... O, gdybyś wiedziała, jak jestem nieszczęśliwa!... Panna Solska pocałowała ją w czoło i podniosła z klęczek. - Jestem tak odurzona - mówiła do Madzi - że nie mogę zebrać myśli. Nie śmiem w tej chwili robić ci żadnych propozycji... Gdybyś jednak kiedy potrzebowała moich usług... pamiętaj... Rozpłakały się obie. Potem Madzia przemyła oczy i ubrała się z zamiarem wyjścia do miasta. Kiedy jeszcze raz pożegnawszy Adę stanęła u drzwi, panna Solska, jak przebudzona, zapytała: - Powiedz mi... U Korkowiczów było ci bardzo źle, a jednak żałowałaś ich... - Tak... U Korkowiczów było mi źle, ale - tamto mogłam znieść... U ciebie było mi lepiej niż w domu, ale... już mi sił brakuje... Ukłoniły się sobie i Madzia znikła w przedpokoju. Około szóstej wieczór, kiedy kareta Solskiego wyjechała na ulicę, Madzia wróciła na swoje dawne mieszkanie. Spakowała rzeczy i opuściła dom Solskich z tą samą starą walizą, którą przywiozła z Iksinowa. Nikt jej nie pożegnał, służba ukryła się. Tylko stróż zawołał dorożkę, a szwajcar zniósł jej walizę z taką miną, jakby nigdy nie widywał Madzi. O ósmej wieczór do gabinetu Ady przyszła ciotka Gabriela ze staruszką hrabiną. - Cóż to - rzekła staruszka usiadłszy na fotelu - słyszę, że macie do mnie pretensję z powodu panny Brzeskiej? - Pretensji nie!... Ale nie stało się tak, jak być mogło, a mogło być dobrze - odparła Ada. - Moja Adziu - mówiła staruszka z miną spokojną, nawet zadowoloną. - Ty jesteś emancypantka, Stefan poeta, a Gabriela kocha was aż do słabości, więc we troje ułożyliście projekt, może bardzo ładny dla teatru, ale niepraktyczny w życiu. Pomyśl sama: czy miałoby sens małżeństwo - Solskiego z guwernantką?... Przez miodowy miesiąc byłoby im doskonale, potem - on znudziłby się nią, ona byłaby nieszczęśliwą, a na wasz dom spadłaby nowa rodzina, o której nie macie pojęcia... - Są to, o ile wiem, uczciwi ludzie - wtrąciła Ada. - Ależ, co to za odpowiedź... - mówiła staruszka. - Co innego uczciwi ludzie, a co innego sfera towarzyska, która nigdy by ich nie przyjęła do siebie. Tak, jak się stało, jest najlepiej i winszuję - sobie, że byłam szczerą, a tej panience, że okazała tyle ambicji... Jeżeli naturalnie poza tym wszystkim nie ukrywa się coś trzeciego. - Krzywdzi babcia podejrzeniami niewinną dziewczynę - zaprotestowała Ada. - Wcale nie, moje dziecko. Ale jestem już tak stara, że nie ufam ludziom, których nie znam od dzieciństwa. Wy zaś na przyszłość będziecie mieli naukę, że nie należy szukać nawet znajomości nie we właściwej sferze. I tak dalej prawiła staruszka, ale Ada nie słuchała. Z goryczą myślała, że jej brat zabił Cezara, a później... o tym człowieku, dla miłości którego Madzia wyrzekła się małżeństwa z Solskim!... "Jak ona go musi kochać..." - powtarzała w duchu. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXVII